Gossip Girl
by HazelD
Summary: Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, & I have the biggest news ever. Two Words: Isabella Swan. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school? Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? The one & only. xoxo, GG !
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Characters are from The Twilight Saga, The rest is from Gossip Girl. The beginning is the same as in the TV show, but the plot will soon change. Need I say more?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Breanne69, sends us this: Spotted at JFK, bags in hand: Isabella Swan. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she's back! Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Breanne69 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Bree!**_

I quickly walked through JFK airport with my white Louis Vuitton handbag hanging in the crook of my elbow and pulling a matching white Louis Vuitton rolling luggage. I stopped and took off my over-sized Gucci sunglasses. I glanced side to side hoping to spot my driver before someone else spotted me. I placed my handbag on top of my luggage and pulled my hair out of the messy bun; shaking it so it fell in waves around me. I slipped my sunglasses back on grabbed my handbag and the handle of my luggage and kept on walking. Here I am, back in New York and I'm still wondering if my decision to return was the right one. My name is Isabella Swan, born and raised in New York. My life consists of fashion, parties and high school drama. I went off to boarding school last year without telling anyone, not even my friends. I have no idea how my best friend Rosalie Hale will react when she finds out I am back in the city for good. I actually regret leaving so abruptly last fall, not letting her know the real reason or cause. We have been best friends since we were little girls playing with our Barbie dream houses. Rose was probably so devastated; I imagine I would be if she was to ever to leave me like I left her. What she doesn't know is the reason and I am surely not about to sign my own death wish by telling her, besides what I did is too horrible to even mention to anybody. I was too weak to face the consequences. I betrayed my best friend. I made a decision to leave last fall, yes it was kind of rash, but it was what needed to be done. I really am ashamed of what I've done, but it's a little too late to be making excuses now. I couldn't look into my best friend's eyes the next day, knowing that I deceived her in the worst way possible the night before. I soon located my driver standing off to the side, not holding a sign like I asked. As soon as he saw me, he swiftly made his way towards me and grabbed my luggage from my hand.

"Welcome, I hope you had a pleasant flight Ms. Swan." He greeted with a sweet smile. Randall has been our family driver for about 5 years, he usually drove my mother around town, but today I felt it would be more discreet to have him come. After all, people are more likely to notice me when I'm hailing a taxi.

"Yes, thank you Randall." I replied politely.

He led me to a sleek black Mercedes Benz SL500 and opened the back door for me. I rolled my eyes and slid onto the black leather seats. He slammed the door, put my luggage in the trunk then went around to the front seat. Randall started the engine, and looked in the rear-view mirror, adjusting it.

"Where would you like to go, Ms. Swan?" he asked. I pondered his question briefly.

"Take me to the Hale residence. Please." I told him before turning to look out the window. Randall started the engine and pulled out of the parking space, pulling into slow-moving airport traffic.

Being back in New York after being gone for so long is kind of nerve-racking; I don't know what to do, where to start and most importantly how to act. I think it's best to go see Rosalie first, to get the hateful words and the apologies out of the way. It's time to forgive and forget. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, reminiscing about shopping with Rosalie and all the other good times we had. What I was trying desperately not to remember is partying with everyone, everywhere. I'm sure my mom is sick of seeing me in the New York tabloids. How could I let things get so bad? I was careless and irresponsible, and know now I need to make things right. I know that drinking and smoking isn't the answer and it never was. There was a party going on at the Hale's, my mother would be there for sure. I took out my iPhone and tapped the browser, I typed in '' and tapped go before closing my eyes and sending out a silent prayer to God. _Please, please, please._ After I was sure the page was fully loaded, I opened my eyes and looked down at my screen. I groaned and punched the seat I was sitting on. I scrolled down to the latest update and seen a picture of me. In the picture I was in the airport; I had just taken my sunglasses off and was shaking my hair. The infamous gossip girl and I had a love/hate relationship, sometimes I loved hearing about gossip from her blog, but other times I couldn't stand it… but that was only when it is centered on me. I don't know Gossip girl personally, no one does, but she seems to know everything about me. One thing I've always hated about the upper east side is that nothing stays a secret for long, and as soon Gossip girl posts something the whole Upper East side knows within minutes. I tapped the subscribe button so that I would get an alert every time there's a new update up. I leaned on the door, head resting on the cold glass window and closed my eyes. I was enjoying my last bits of peace before I dive head first into chaos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was in the elevator waiting to reach the Hale's penthouse, Taylor Swift's song _White Horse_ was playing in the background. I looked around the small space with a small smile on my lips. I remembered the time Rose and I got stuck in this elevator, about three years ago, during a blackout. Although we were petrified, I took out my camera and we had a mini photo shoot. I fidgeted with my clothes, and started running my hands through my hair. I leaned on the cold glass wall and started humming to the music, trying to give myself some peace of mind. Rosalie and I have so many memories. _The nights we can't remember with the people we won't forget_. The elevator beeped, signalling my arrival, and slowly slid open. The Hale's lobby was filled with New York's socialites, my mother included. I pushed past some people muttering "excuse me" as I went, trying to ignore the stares and whispers. I made it to my mother, who was talking to an acquaintance of hers.

"So I told him: Forget it, I don't care if it's mahogany. It clashes with my sofa." My mother said laughing along with the woman.

"Mom," I tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and smiled at me. "Mom, hey"

"Isabella, Sweetie." My mother and I hugged. We broke apart seconds later. "I've missed you so much sweetie."

"I missed you to mom, it feels good to be back." I replied.

"That's great," she said becoming distracted with someone across the room. "Why don't you go and say Hi to some of your friends?" I nodded and turned around. My mother Renee Rhodes is one of the most selfless, yet self-absorbed people I know; she donates a shitload of money to charities annually, but she will do anything to protect her reputation. She was born rich, but you can't really describe her as snobby. You could call her a role model, if you wanted to... As I walked up the spiral stairs, I couldn't help but take in the new additions that have been added to this place. A new chandelier hung from the ceiling, this one much bigger and brighter than the last. The walls were painted a beige colour, instead of the white they were last year. I peeked over the railing and looked at the crowd of people, laughing and gossiping as if they didn't have a care in the world. They probably didn't because they had the money to solve all their problems. As I climbed the last step I saw Jasper Whitlock coming out of the washroom. Our eyes met and we both froze. Jasper Whitlock was part of the reason I left New York last year; a huge part. Jasper is Rosalie's boyfriend of 6 years, and was also my best friend. Jasper took a step toward me, lips slowly turning up into a smile. My face probably looked horrified. And just in the nick of time, Rosalie's bedroom door swung open. Rosalie stepped out, effectively blocking my view of Jasper. I didn't know if I should hug her for interfering, or run from her definite wrath. She looked at Jasper before turning and looking at me. I gave her a small smile, which she didn't immediately return. She sashayed towards me, with a fierce look in her eyes. She put a smile on her face as soon as she reached me.

"Hi, Isabella, so good to see you" she said plainly, hugging me. Something was wrong, she was being too formal. Rosalie never called me Isabella; she normally called me B, Bells and Bella when she was frustrated with me.

"Good to see you too." I hugged her back than let go.

"Come, dinner is about to begin." She grabbed my arm tightly and practically dragging me back down the stairs. I looked back; I didn't even notice Jasper leaving. I pulled my arm out of her grasp when we reached the bottom of the steps.

"I actually have somewhere to go." I said.

"Leaving so soon? But you only just got here."

"I just, um… have a couple of things to do"

"Oh… well fine by me, will I see you again next year?" She replied, surprising me with her icy tone. She turned on her heel and began walking away, not even waiting for me to reply.

"No, you'll see me tomorrow… at school." I called after her. She froze in her place and glanced over her shoulder.

"Great, see you then" she said in fake excitement, she didn't even bother hiding her sarcasm.

I turned around and made my way back through the crowd towards the elevator. I stopped caring about saying excuse me and just walked as quickly as possible in the limited space I was given. Sadly enough I wasn't being as careful as I thought I was and bumped head on into a tall figure.

"What the fuck?" The person turned around glaring hard, he looked down at me and a disgusting smirk reached his face. Well if it wasn't asshole extraordinaire, of course I'd run into this pig. It was none other than, Jasper's best friend, Emmett McCarthy, the only other person who knows a bit about what happened last year. _You've got to be shitting me._ "Swan? Is that you?"

"McCarthy." I said back. We were never on a first name bases, although we've know each other for years.

"You look good enough to eat, is it my turn to taste yet?" he stepped forward, in turn forcing me to step back.

"In your dreams, you sick bastard!" I said glaring up at him.

"Playing hard to get?" He leans in, "I love it when you talk dirty to me baby."

"Screw you McCarthy." I said side-stepping him. I only now became aware that two girls flanked his sides. There was a blonde and a brunette, both wearing designer clothes and sipping from flute glasses. _Hmm, New addition to the east side?_

"I intend to do just that Swan," Emmett called after me. "Let the games begin."

I walked into the already open elevator and went to stand in the back. A woman and two men were standing in front of me talking and laughing loudly. The elevator just idled there for a moment, everyone else to wrapped up in themselves to push the close button. The door was still open when I noticed Rosalie standing next to Emmett. They seemed to be engaged in an important conversation. The two girls I had seen with Emmett, the brunette and the blonde, were standing of to the side; not in the conversation but most likely wanting to be. Rosalie and Emmett both looked up as the elevator doors closed; Rosalie met my gaze for a second. And then the doors closed and I felt like I was alone. I was in an elevator with a bunch of strangers. I was going down, not only in this elevator but in life. And when I finally reached the last floor, the lobby… I felt as if I was starting over again. I was now starting at level one. I stepped out of the elevator, into the lobby. My phone beeped, signalling that I had an alert. I looked down at my screen and saw Gossip Girl's latest update.

_**Word is that B bailed on R's party in under 90 seconds and didn't even have one lemon shot. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act? Did she seriously think she would be welcomed back with open arms? Guess again. Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the depth. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The one and only, XOXO Gossip Girl.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: If this was facebook I'd tell you to 'like' this story...**

**BUT it's not so you'll have to review & favorite it instead.**

**I don't mind, whatever's clever !**

**Hope you like it, tell me what you think .**

**xoxo, Lariches (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Characters are from The Twilight Saga, The rest is from Gossip Girl. The beginning is the same as in the TV show, but the plot will soon change. Need I say more?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's only been less than 24 hours since I've been back in Manhattan and I've already been the topic of 5 of Gossip Girl's updates. After I left the party I came straight to the hotel we were staying in, trying to keep myself out of the public's eye more than necessary. I still don't know what to make of Rosalie's attitude towards me. She seemed angry and frustrated with my presence. I should have anticipated a reaction like this, but I wasn't dwelling on the negative like I should have been. I should have tried to prepare myself for this. I closed my laptop, no longer wanting to look at pictures of me on , and fell backwards into my pillow. I looked around the room that I will have to call my own for the next month. I kept getting these flashbacks from last summer, I remember me getting drunk to the point of me passing out and doing drugs. I was fifteen then, it's surprising how easy it is for me to get my hands on those types of things. I rubbed my eyes, hoping to somehow clear my head. Today will be my first day back at the exclusive Constance Billard School for Girls. This school is a very prestigious private school with the reputation of being the best all-girls school in the state, and top ten in the country. This school isn't really my scene, but whatever keeps my mom happy. I rolled out of bed and went off to start my new morning routine, brushing my teeth first, than jumping into the shower.

By the time I arose from my 40 minute shower I realized that if I didn't leave in the next half hour, I was going to be late. I wrapped my hair in a towel, than wrapped another towel around my body. As I stood in front of the bathroom mirror the nerves kicked in. I'm going to have to go to school and act like nothing happened last fall. Boarding school must have changed me, because usually I'm never nervous about anything. I walked into my room and glanced at the clock on the wall. _Oh shit._ For some reason I'm getting distracted a lot and not realizing that I WILL be late. I rushed to my dresser, pulled out a pair of stockings and put them on. I stepped into my navy/grey kilt that I left ironed on the couch the night before and pulled it up my legs, fastening the buckle, than rolling it up so it only reached my mid-thigh. I walked to the closet and put out a white dress shirt, putting it on I walked back to my dresser and pulled out my uniform blazer, and tied a skinny tie around my neck loosely. The blazer was navy with the Constance Billard school logo on the upper right side. I walked back into my washroom and took out my make-up kit. Since it was only school, I made a quick decision to apply light foundation, a swipe of mascara and clear lip gloss. I pulled off the towel and shook my hair; I ran my fingers through my hair, separating the few tangles. My hair lay wavy down my back reaching the middle of my back; it grew a lot in the last year. I walked quickly back into my room, grabbed my white LV handbag and dumped all of its contents onto the bed. I grabbed my wallet, lip gloss, cell phone, Burberry perfume, hand sanitizer, hair clip and hair brush and threw them into my black Chanel hand bag. I grabbed a few pens and two notebooks from my desk and threw them into the bag too; I picked up one of my watches and put it on my wrist. I slipped on my favorite black vintage boots and walked out of my room, bag in the crook of my arm.

My mother wasn't home so I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, an apple from the table and continued out of the hotel suite. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button, I waited about 3 minutes before one opened up, I walked in and pressed the main floor. The elevator filled up quickly, stopping at almost every other floor. We finally reached the main floor, and I stepped out of the elevator last. I maneuvered my way through the small crowd in the lobby, and headed for the front doors. As soon as I exited the hotel, I felt a much needed breeze of cool autumn air. I've missed Manhattan more than I thought. I continued walking towards the street so that I can hail a taxi, when I heard my name being called. I turned to seek out the voice, only to find Jasper Whitlock jogging towards me. He was wearing his school uniform; a navy blazer, and stripped tie. As he came closer I had to look away so that I wouldn't get lost in his steely blue eyes.

"Jasper?"

"Hey. Uhm, your mom told me you guys were staying here at the Palace." He said, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Yeah, we're renovating… again. You know my mom: if it's not broke, break it." I said laughing nervously. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were. I didn't get to talk to you last night." He said, running his hands through his hair. I followed his movements with my eyes.

"I've got to get going, I'm going to be late for school." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella…" He pleaded.

"No, no." I shook him off and continued to walk. He followed me.

"But your back now." He whined. I stopped and turned to glare at him.

"I didn't come back for you. Look, Rosalie's my best friend and you're her boyfriend and she loves you. That's how things are supposed to be!" I yelled, and speed-walked towards an empty taxi. I opened the door, looked around for camera phones snapping pictures (thankfully there was none), and stepped into the taxi, slamming the door behind me.

"Where to, ma'am?" the taxi driver asked.

"Constance Billard, please."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was now lunchtime and I was looking around to see if I could spot Rose. My school day was going exceptionally well so far, everyone was welcoming me back with open arms. My professors were all pretty cool, except for one, but I wasn't really worried about Mr. Vladimir. My marks weren't really the best before I left for boarding school, and I need to work harder to bring them up. I received many stares, I guess people were trying to get used to my abrupt return. Everyone at Constance Billard knows I'm back because of Gossip Girl, I won't be surprised if everyone from St. Jude School for Boys knows too. St. Jude is the private school down the street from us, that's where Jasper and Emmett go to school. I guess you could say both the school are partners or something, when there are school formals or assemblies we are brought together. No one knows the real reason I left, and the reason I came back. I went to the dining hall and continued looking for Rose. After a few minutes of looking, I went up to the counter where they were selling food and purchased a low-fat vanilla yogurt. I grabbed a spoon out of the dispenser and walked out of the dining hall. I went around to the front of the school and continued looking around, I opened my yogurt and took a big scoop. I noticed a group of girls sitting at the bottom of the steps; I recognized Rosalie's blonde curls and started walking down the steps. As I neared them I overheard a bit of their conversation.

"These are so cute… they should be framed or something." Jessica said, a mutual friend that Rose and I grew up with. She had long brown hair with full front bangs, she looked very different, and I think she got a nose job. Lauren was also there, a blue-eyed brunette who idolized Rosalie. I use to always call them Rosalie's little minions.

"Not bad work and here's yours… as promised." Rosalie said, handing a pink envelope to a short girl who I've never seen before.

"Thanks." The girl replies bouncing up and down with excitement. She had big brown eyes, and short black hair, she looked very young, she must be a freshman.

"Hey, here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for you." I said finally reaching them. They all turned to stare at me but none of them said a word. Jessica and Lauren looked at each other than to Rosalie. She sat there staring at me with an expressionless face. I walked down a few more steps until I was in front of them. I looked to the short girl and she was looking at me wide-eyed.

"Oh hi, I'm Bella." I said.

"I know, uhm, I mean, hi, I'm Alice." I smiled at her, than reached down in front of Rosalie and picked up one of the envelopes. It was an invitation to a party called _Kiss On The Lips._

"So, when's the party?" I asked, looking directly at Rosalie.

"Saturday. And you're kind of not invited. Until 12 hours ago everyone thought you were at boarding school. And Alice used up all the invites." She said in a fake sympathetic tone.

"Uhm, actually…" Alice spoke up, but stopped when she saw Rosalie's glare.

"You can go now." Rosalie told her, and she quickly walked away.

"Sorry." Rosalie turns back to me, softening her expression.

"No, it's okay. I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway." I dropped the invite back onto the stairs. Rosalie picks it up, gathers her things, and then stands up, the rest of the girls standing also.

"We should get going now, unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you still got a lot of yogurt left."

"No, go ahead." They turn to walk up the steps. I look down into my yogurt frustrated. I call after Rosalie.

"Rose, think we can meet tonight?"

"I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Jasper tonight." She says smiling smugly.

"The Palace, 8 o'clock. Jasper can wait." I replied confidently. Her smile faltered, and she cocked her head to the side. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket.

"I can probably do a half hour."

"Thanks for making the time." I smiled. My cell phone buzzed again.

"Of course, you're my best friend." She smiled back, and quickly turned around. I didn't miss the eye-roll. My cell phone buzzed again, I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. Gossip Girl Updates. I sat on the step and placed my yogurt beside me. I opened the three updates.

_1__**: Spotted: At the steps of the Constance, a Bella and Rose power struggle.**_

_2__**: Did Bella think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were?**_

_3__**: Did Bella think Rose would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? There's nothing 'Gossip Girl' likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic.**_

I stood up and walked back up the stairs and into the school. I walked away, leaving my yogurt as well as my nice girl attitude behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, how's your mom doing... with the divorce and everything?" I asked trying to break the ice. Rosalie and I were at the Palace having martinis at the bar. She showed up half an hour late, and still won't seem to drop the sarcasm. Rosalie had her walls up and was defensive. Sarcasm was her way of avoiding her emotions. Rose couldn't be cold to me forever, we were never good at holding grudges against each other.

"Great. So my dad left her for another man. She's lost 15 pounds, got an eye-lift. It's been good for her." She replied, sarcasm as thick as ever.

"I'm really sorry." I said genuinely.

"Yeah, I could tell since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening." She said, finally looking into my eyes.

"No, I know... I was just... boarding school... it's like..." I said tripping over my words. I didn't really know how to explain.

"I don't even know why you went to boarding school to begin with." She said, she was finally letting her feelings show. "Do you know how it felt, calling your house when you didn't show up at school and having your mom say: Isabella didn't tell you that she moved to Connecticut?"

"I just... I had to go. I needed to get away from everything. Please just trust me." I was pretty much begging at this point.

"How can I trust you when I feel like I don't even know you." She looked away, and took a sip of her martini.

"Let's fix that. I saw you at school with Lauren and Jess and I get it. I don't want to take any of that away from you. I just..."

"Because it's just yours to take if you want it?" she said getting defensive again.

"No, that's not what I mean. I... I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, the nights when we were at your mom's country house. You were like my sister... and with our families... we need each other." I said, my eyes welling up with tears.

"Well, you missed some classic Lillian Hale melt-downs. If it wasn't such a tragedy it would have been funny. Actually kind of was." She said, giggling and wiping a tear from my cheek. I smiled,

"Well, I wish I could have been there."

"You are now. I have to meet Nate. I kind of have something special planned and..." she looked away, flustered. She stood up.

"Well, I don't want to keep you but..." I pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too, Bells." She said, squeezing me.

_**Spotted: At The Palace Hotel, Bella and Rose having a heart to heart.**_

Rosalie slipped on her jacket, and grabbed her clutch. She took a final sip of her martini, then hugged me goodbye. I watched her leave, and then turned back around to face the bar. I let out the breath I was holding and gulped down the rest of my drink.

_**Hmm, why so thirsty, B? You may have won over R for now but we still think you're hiding something.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Angela held the door open to a department store and I walked in, she walked in behind me. Angela Weber is my second cousin on my dad's side. She comes and visits every year during the third week of September, and I get to spend two days with her. I don't really have a lot of family that's around my own age, but She comes to New York to spend time with her mother, and I offer to show her a good time. Today I decided to take her shopping, buy her some new clothes to take back home to Washington and show off. We walked into the store and started looking around.

"How about this dress?" she asked holding up a black dress with a ruffled skirt.

"That's cute, every girl needs a little black dress," I said smiling. "Is that your size?" I started looking through the rack she picked it up from.

"Yeah, it's my size, but why would a little black dress cost this much money." She said putting it back on the rack. I picked it back up.

"If you're not getting it for yourself, than I'm getting it for you." I said smiling and walking past her.

"B, you're too much!" She said following after me. "You always do this." I just smiled and continued my walk. I saw the girl I met the other day standing by the changing rooms with a tall bronze-haired guy who look kind of familiar, I think her name was Alice. She looked like she was trying on dresses, I decided to go and say hi. I walked up to her, Angela followed behind me.

"Oh my gosh, it's Bella," I heard her say. The bronze-hair boy with her looked around, than hurried off. "Hi Bella."

"Hey, hey Alice right?"

"Yeah."

"This is Angela, my cousin." I introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Angela said politely.

"Uhm… This is my, uh brother…." She said looking behind her, than realizing no one is there she blushed.

"So is this your dress for that "Kiss On The Lips" party?" I asked, looking down at the red strapless dress.

"Sort of. Speaking of that," she went into her bag and pulled out an envelope. "Here I made one during free period, but if anyone asks where you got it. I know nothing." She said beaming at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling. "And by the way, that dress would look way better on you in black." I waved my goodbyes, and then walked away with Angela.

As I walked away, I heard Alice calling out the name 'Edward'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: Next Chapter will be filled with drama and Bella finally meets Edward… again**

**The truth comes out, and Bella & Rosalie's little truce won't mean a thing.**

**+ The Kiss On The Lips party is also next chapter!**

**A heads up: Yes, The La Push pack will be in this story playing hoodlums from Brooklyn. They will only be in at least 2 chapters.**

**You know you love me, xoxo Lariches!**

**Bahahahaha, ;)**


End file.
